


Snippets of Love

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Ficlets and drabbles set in the same 'verse asLove Springs Forth
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: In a Flash





	1. After Twenty-Five Years

They had been together for twenty-five years, and Adam had suggested they go out to celebrate. Lucas had been keen and suggested a new Italian restaurant which had opened recently, receiving excellent reviews.

As they were eating, Adam paused and then said, “I’m thinking of applying for early retirement as soon as I’m eligible. I haven’t finally decided though.”

“I thought you might be,” Lucas replied. “I think it’s an excellent idea.”

“The thing is, while our flat’s ideal at the moment, I’d really like to move somewhere out of the centre of London.”

“I’m not very keen suburban living, but further out would be okay.”

“I was actually thinking of moving right away, maybe to the Westcountry, but that would have to wait until you retired too.”

“Why wait?”

“I don’t want to spend all week in one place while you’re in London and only see you at weekends.”

“You wouldn’t have to. My department runs one of those pre-retirement plans, where you can reduce your hours, so I could apply for that, work from home one day a week and only spend two days in London.”

“You seem to have thought it all through remarkably quickly.”

Lucas laughed. “After twenty-five years I have a fairly good idea of what you’re thinking of doing and what you’ll consider the problems.”

Adam nodded. “Point taken!”

The coffee arrived. Lucas ate the chocolate which came with his drink and then looked at Adam’s saucer. “Are you going to eat that?” he asked.

Adam passed the chocolate over. “After twenty-five years I knew you would be asking me. I always leave it for you, as you well know.”

“It seems we both know each other remarkably well!”


	2. Valentine's Day

Lucas stretched out in bed and smiled lazily at his partner, who had come into the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray.

“Croissants, pain au chocolat and coffee,” Adam said.

Lucas sat up and removed the items from the tray, kissing Adam in the process. “You’ll find your present in the top drawer,” he said.

“Should I open it now?”

“No, keep it for after breakfast.”

Adam joined Lucas in bed, and once they had finished their breakfast, reached into the drawer, and took out his present. “It’s perfect,” he said, giving Lucas a kiss.

“Just like you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	3. Three Springs

_The First Spring (Lucas and Adam newly living together)_

“Come on,” Adam said, “it’s a beautiful day, we’re going for a walk!”

“But it’s cold outside,” Lucas protested.

“I know you don’t like being cold, but you’ve got your favourite warm jumper on and you can wear a coat and the sun is shining. So, come on!”

Lucas reluctantly followed Adam to the park and when they got inside the gates he stopped.

Adam turned back. “Are you okay?” he asked. “If you really don’t want to be here, we can go home.”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s just… You were right, spring is on the way. Everything’s turning green.” He gave a small self-conscious laugh. “All the drabness had got to me, and it felt like when I was in prison and there was no respite. This is just glorious. You can see the way some of the bushes are starting to bud.” Lucas set off down a path, then looked at Adam, “What are you waiting for?”

Adam laughed and ran to catch him up.

They followed the circular path round part of the park, pointing out to each other the crocuses and daffodils which were already in flower, as well as signs that the primroses soon would be. The path brought them to the lake and as they drew near it, Lucas pointed into the middle of the water.

“Oh, yes,” Adam said. “How many do you reckon there are?”

“Six, seven… I think there’s eight altogether. It’s a bit hard to count them all, they don’t keep still.”

“I give up. I’ll settle for mother duck and several ducklings.”

“Fair enough. Thank you for insisting I come out. It’s still not that warm, but it has lifted my mood seeing all the signs of spring. It’s too late to grow bulbs this year, but how about we buy a couple of pots of flowering bulbs to take some of this back to the flat?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea. And maybe next year we can grow some bulbs ourselves.”

_The Second Spring (Twenty-five years later)_

“Put down those reports,” Lucas said, “it’s a beautiful day. Let’s go for a walk.”

“I want to get them out of the way, it won’t take me that much longer,” Adam replied.

“Put them down for the moment, they’ll still be here when we get back, and if we don’t go now it will start to get colder. It’s too early in the year for it to stay warm.”

Adam grumbled, but accepted the inevitable. After twenty-five years he knew Lucas wouldn’t stop until he gave in. 

Together they took the path which led to the park, one which they had frequently walked down the years. Central London might look much the same throughout the year, but the park was a constant reminder of the changing seasons.

“I don’t know what it is about cherry trees,” Adam said, pausing to admire one, “but it always makes me happy to see them in blossom.”

“Maybe it’s the way the branches get completely covered,” Lucas replied. “an abundance of tiny flowers, which never seem to last long before they’re all over the ground. But I do know what you mean, they really are cheering to see.”

As always, they walked back past the lake. Adam stopped and pointed. “Is that a coot or a moorhen?”

Lucas followed his outstretched hand. “Um, a moorhen. Oh, and her chicks. I think there are three there.”

“I make it four. There’s one on the far side of the mother.”

“So there is.” Lucas sighed. “Well, I suppose we’d better be getting back so you can finish your reports.”

“There’s no rush. You were right, they will wait, and it seems a waste not to enjoy the afternoon. Why don’t we sit on one of the seats and watch the wildfowl for a while? It’ll probably rain again tomorrow.”

_The Third Spring (Retired and moved to the Westcountry)_

“Do you fancy a walk this afternoon?” Adam asked as they sat down for lunch.

Lucas glanced out of the window before replying. “Why not? It looks as if the weather’s set fair for the moment. Local, headland, or by the sea?”

“I was thinking the headland. There should be signs of spring now and it would be nice to see them.”

“There’ll be signs of spring by the sea, too.”

“Yes, the first souvenir shops will have taken down their shutters, and the first ice cream kiosk will be open. Is that why you want to go there?”

Lucas laughed. “Not really. The ice cream kiosk I like won’t open until the end of the month. That’s when we should go.”

Adam laughed in turn. “Duly noted. Although I doubt you’ll let me forget. So that’s agreed. We’ll go to the headland. And make sure you bring your stick; it may well still be slippery up there.”

They drove to the headland. When Lucas got out of the car, he pulled his scarf tight and did up his coat. “It may look sunny, but it’s not that warm yet,” he said.

“True, but isn’t it glorious? After the greyness of the last week, seeing a blue sky really makes things feel better.”

They took the path up to the viewing point, stopping part way to admire the view.

“That wind is still cold,” Lucas said. “It takes your breath away.”

“And I thought you were simply admiring the view, not catching your breath.”

“Are you trying to tell me you weren’t?”

They grinned at each other and continued up the path. 

When they reached the top, Adam pointed out a clump of wild daffodils.

“They’re always a good sign spring is here,” Lucas said. “In another few weeks, the bluebells will be out too.” He breathed deeply. “It is good to get out and about again, after a cold wet winter. I feel positively re-invigorated.”

“Sufficiently re-invigorated to race me back to the car?”

“You can if you like, and I’ll pick you up from wherever you slip over.”

They both laughed, linked arms, and strolled slowly back down to the car park.


End file.
